Jurassic World: Return
by TARDIS Creativity Circuit
Summary: Lex and Timmy Murphy thought it was over when they left Isla Nublar... But it wasn't. Their grandfather passed away, but he made a special wish to his best friend Simon Masrani; "Rebuild Jurassic Park". And he did it. Now, Lex and Timmy are invited to inspect the park, and it seems to be surprisingly much fun! Until a new dinosaur is created...
1. A last wish

_Jurassic World: Return, Prologue/Chapter 1 - A last wish_

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of the Jurassic Park saga, they are all owned by Universal Pictures. This story features a mixed Jurassic Park/Jurassic World adventure, with characters of both movies in it.**

Authors note: **I have to admit, I'm a huuuuuge fan of the JP saga! :-) I have to excuse me for one fact, and that is that everything's not quite synchronized with each other. Lex and Tim are still young kids, 12 and 9 years old, but that is because I love them in that form. Honestly, I can't imagine them in their adult forms, they are too cute :-$**

 **This story will include mostly Lex and Timmy adventures, but there are also some other dialogues in it to give it some background. I got the idea of the story from the Murphy siblings, I really really love them! Anyway, enjoy the story and leave a review or feedback if you like it. If I notice that people like the story, I probably do my best to update quickly ;-)**

 **~Blue**

* * *

Footsteps were heard when the Indian man quietly walked to the master bedroom of the Hammond Mansion. He was thinking for possible reasons, why his old friend has summoned him. John Hammond was at the end of his powers, nearly reaching the age of 85, it was time for him to find his final rest. And that would happen soon. He was spending the last days of his life in his trusted home, far from any commotion or other misery. InGen was almost fully in the hands of the company of his friend, the Indian businessman Simon Masrani. His raise in the big wide world had impressed Hammond. The Masrani Global Corporation started small under the lead of Sanjay Masrani, also a good friend from John Hammond, and when he became too old for the work, the company passed to his son, Simon Masrani. It kept expanding it's several divisions, including telecommunication and oil, until the company had grown up to one of the biggest innovating corporations of the world. The happenings at Isla Nublar, and it's relation to InGen, intrigued Masrani very much. He met Hammond and they discussed about the future of the bio-engineering corporation, resulting in the handover of InGen. Masrani came as a hero, tough. After chapter 11, the Isla Nublar and the San Diego incident, the company was a wreck. It seemed that they were going to drown in a pit full of guilt and debts. When Masrani took over the company and funded it again, InGen was able to pay the insurances and investors. Now, it was a kind of stand-by. It's biological projects were confiscated by the Costa Rican government, with a unknown fate. Isla Nublar and Site B weren't used, employees were not working, and Hammond was resting in his mansion. Until he invited Simon Masrani.

Masrani knocked a few times at the door before he entered the room. Hammond lay in his bed, but when he caught him in the eye, he immediately sat up in his bed and smiled to his friend. The process was a bit difficult for him, tough.

"Hello Simon." he just said.

"Good afternoon John. It's wonderful to see you again!" Masrani greeted back. He studied the old man in the bed. He was wearing a dark blue gown, the only warmth that was given to him this last time. His once jovial face had still those enthusiast minuscule laugh lines and twinkling eyes, but there seemed to lay a cloak of fatigue over it.

"Please, have a seat. I didn't let you come to just stand in my room and stare at me!" Hammond said suddenly. Masrani noticed he was indeed staring at is friend, and made some embarrassed moves while he took a chair from the corner of the room.

"As I said, wonderful to see you again," he started, "how are you feeling at the moment?"

"Oh well. You know, how I'm feeling all the time... I would love to make a walk in the garden or visit my family for a day, but my body doesn't want it. It feels like I'm a prisoner of my own body, if you would like to hear it like that." Hammond sulked.

Masrani nodded in understanding. He laid his hand on that of Hammond.

"But you have to know, my friend, that you had a fantastic life. You have a family that cares about you. If you can't visit them, they visit you. As long as they and your friends don't forget you, I think you don't need to complain."

He thought about his daughter and grandchildren. Tough his friend told him some about them, he didn't know Alexis and Timothy Murphy that well. But as long as they had the same goal; helping their friend and grandpa, he knew they had a very close relation.

"Oh yes, yes, of course I know that, and I don't complain about all those things. It's just so... so strange now everything is happening so fast. Do I deserve this?"

"No, you don't, but death is something that is inevitable. It just... happens. Happens to us all. It's hard to embrace it, but you have to do it. If you keep trying to escape it, it's becoming more worse than it has to be."

"You know my friend," Hammond smiled, "you're right again. But you need to know that I'm just a bit worried about my family and legacy. What do they need to do when I'm not there anymore? I cared for them, I raised them. I saw them growing up, developing. It's heartbreaking to see all of this disappear. It's hard to leave this behind."

A few tears were forming in his eyes. Masrani was just quiet, processing the sadness of the old man. He decided it was the best to just let him go for a few seconds. He understood it was hard, and he knew the hell Hammond had to go trough. His own father, Sanjay Masrani, died some years ago. The loss was quite big; it's always hard to leave someone who you love behind. But Hammond was there. He supported him, shared his sadness, and comforted him when it was needed. Now he had to do something back. Support him in this difficult stage of his life.

"Who is going to take care of my grandchildren? The divorce hit my daughter too hard. She's in a depression, laying in her bed too much. Lex and Timmy need to take care of themselves. They can't hold this soon. Damn, they're just innocent, fragile children with terrible traumas! If I'm gone, who's going to find a solution and help them?" Hammond said in a mix of anger and sadness.

"Oh John," Masrani comforted him, "they will be fine. You can't blame your daughter on all that happened. A divorce is hard to go trough. They just need some time to process it, just like you have to process the last time of your life. Concerning the children, I think I've an idea. I'll visit them and get a therapist for them. I think they're independent enough after all that happened. Don't worry about them, I guess they are more worried about you than you are about them. Lex and Timmy are strong kids, John, give them some time and space, and it'll be fine."

"I know, they... they are b...beautiful..."

Finally, Hammond let it go. He broke down in tears on Masrani, who supported him. He stroke gently over the back of his friend while he abandoned al his sadness in once. It came a bit as a surprise tough, because he never saw Hammond cry actually. Tears began to form in his eyes as well. He grinned by the ironical situation. Both friends were now embracing the terrible death.

Finally, Hammond was done. With a sigh he let go Masrani and sank back into his back, wiping his left tears off his cheeks and out of his eyes.

"Thank you. That was just what I needed." he sniffed. Masrani smiled.

"No problem, my friend."

He stood up and walked over to a service tray where some bottles and medicines were present. He studied some of them; all mild liquid with less alcohol. Perfect for some pepping up, but also not too bad in Hammond's condition. He took some glasses and a bottle, pouring the red liquid in the crystal forms. While he was doing the process, he was watching the paintings and pictures on the walls. Some of them were including Hammond alongside two children. He took a closer look at one.

"Say, these are your grandchildren, right?" he asked, pointing to the picture. Hammond raised his head and smiled when he saw it.

"Yes, those are them. As I said, they're beautiful."

"And where was this taken?" Masrani asked again.

"Somewhere near a lake in a pine forest. I don't remember the location quite well, actually. I only know that it was fantastic to wander around with Lex and Tim, we counted birds, climbed in the trees and lunched at the lake. It was wonderful, really. Spending time with them was one of my favorite pursuits. No worries or business, just them and me." said Hammond dreamily.

Masrani looked closer again. Lex was a 12-years old girl, blonde hair which she preferred to wear in a braid, and a beautiful young face with a joyful smile. She seemed to be a strong, active girl, but also a little reticent. Probably big animals, especially dinosaurs, really frighten her, so it wasn't quite a wonder that she seemed to be a bit fragile sometimes. Timmy was 9 years old, with a bit straggly, brown hair. He had a adorable face with twinkling eyes and a really, really cute smile. He seemed to be a sportive, curious boy who was always in for a fantastic adventure. Except a meat-eating dinosaur adventure, Masrani thought. He smiled by seeing the heartwarming sight.

"Well, I have to admit, I would be pleased to meet them soon. You're right John, they're beautiful kids."

He handed a glass to Hammond, and they raised their glasses in a toast. They both enjoyed it, now it was probably one of their last drinks together. When Hammond took a sip and lowered his glass, he stared at the bright white sheets in concern.

"You know Simon, I feel a bit guilty for my poor grandchildren. It's a feeling that I just can't get out of my head since our leave from Costa Rica."

"Why?" Masrani asked surprised.

"Well, I feel responsible for everything that happened to them in the park. They were attacked by a T-Rex, Timmy crashed in a tree and was electrocuted by a fence, and they were nearly killed by Velociraptors! I gave those poor kids traumas for the rest of their lives! Their visit was meant to be comforting for the nasty divorce they had to go trough, not to make it worser. Now it's even harder to give these children just a normal life."

"Oh John," Masrani sighed, "it wasn't all your fault. You had the best intentions with it, that's what matters. You just made the mistake to hire Dennis Nedry, and that's not a shame. Everyone makes mistakes, even I do."

He was a bit concerned about Hammond's mood. He used to know him as a jovial, enthusiast old man and not as this kind of an emotional wreck. He blamed everything on himself and thought everything was his fault, but it wasn't, and everyone knew that. Oh well, he was worried about the future of his family and friends, and that was noble. Masrani just tried to comfort him a little.

"You know, just let it go. The past is the past; unfortunately, some nasty things happened and we can't change that. But we can make sure that the future is going to be more bright, we need to innovate and look forward. I will speak with your grandchildren and together we will find a solution. Right?"

Hammond nodded. He put the glass on a table next to his bad and shifted a bit more comfortable. Then he folded his hands.

"I can't thank you enough, Simon. You have already done so much for my company, my lifework, and now for my family too! What have I done to deserve this?"

"Oh please John," Masrani smiled in embarrassment, "we're friends, you can expect this from me! I never met anyone who is so ambitious, passionate and has so much imagination as you! I just continue where you had to finish. Your lifework has to be saved, you invested so much effort and time in it that it can't simply disappear in the awful trash bin of guilt and debts. Now please don't be so praiseful about me, because I feel it's my responsibility to do this. Relax a bit!"

The old man took a sip of his glass again and suddenly laughed. Masrani was a bit surprised by the suddenly changing of mood from the grumpy old man to the nice, happy millionaire.

"Simon Masrani, I don't understand why you're always right! But you don't get away from this one, your actions are worth a compliment! Well, enough about the past. I invited you because I want to discuss something with you. Is the door closed?"

Masrani checked the door. After he was sure that no one could overhear them, he curiously went back to the bed and waited impatiently for the words of the old man. This is going to become very special, he thought. Hammond wanted to discuss something with him, in the last time of his life?

"Well, Simon," the old man said while he polished his glasses, "speaking of my 'intentions' with Jurassic Park, you know what they were?"

"Sure I do," Masrani answered, "you told me everything about the park. You wanted to bring these wonderful creatures back to the earth, and let people enjoy them."

"Precisely. I wanted to give people something that they could see, and touch. I wanted to let them experience dinosaurs. Not just animated fake things or machines, real, breathing dinosaurs."

"An noble aim."

Hammond nodded.

"Yes, and I almost succeeded in it. You know, Simon, what I felt when Henry Wu leaded me to the hatching room in the InGen headquarters? I felt a wonder. When I saw the eggs hatch and a little paw coming out of it, I knew my dream had became true. We succeeded in bringing dinosaurs back to life."

I can imagine how you felt." Masrani smiled, "when I first heard about the InGen process, I couldn't believe my eyes. It's a true wonder!"

"Indeed! I bought Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna from the Costa Rican government, and we started to realize my dream. I saw it rise out of the ground, just as I imagined. Everything was perfect! We had a beautiful visitor's center, the strongest security and the most spectacular thing of all; the tour. I was so proud of those automatic Ford Explorers, I could watch them ride every day!"

Hammond laughed by the thought.

"And then, we transported dinosaurs to the park. I was flurried by seeing the Brachiosaurs stamping trough the green fields. Herbivores peacefully wandering alongside the lakes, and the mighty carnivores hunting on the unsuspecting preys. It was my dream, Simon, and my dream had became true!"

Masrani nodded in agreement.

"It must had been wonderful, John."

Suddenly, the smile on Hammond's face began to disappear. His eyebrows bent and he sighed angrily.

"Everything was perfect. Just perfect. Doctor Grant and the other scientists were flabbergasted by seeing the mighty creatures. My grandchildren were amazed, totally forgetting that terrible divorce and enjoying the trip. Nothing could go wrong at that moment, nothing. Until... That damn Nedry shut down the power. The dream transformed in a nightmare. My guests struggling to survive, my grandchildren almost killed... It was terrible. Everything was ruined."

Masrani patted encouragingly on the hand of his friend.

"I'm sorry for that, John. It must have been a hell."

Hammond nodded.

"It was. After we left the island, the madness wasn't over yet. We had the San Diego accident, and chapter 11... I just couldn't see the light. My dream was ruined and my life's work was destroyed. InGen was destroyed. Until you came, Simon. You saved my dream and my life's work. You were a hero for me and my employees."

"Oh, it was the least I could do." Masrani smiled.

"Simon, you have to know that I'm proud of you and your company. I believe in your power and vision. I know it's very overwhelming, but I have one last wish before I leave this earth. A wish which has to be fulfilled."

Masrani stared at his friend. A dying wish, for him? Now? That was really one of the last things he expected from Hammond.

"Oh, uh, and... what is that wish?"

"I thought you'd never ask." his friend smiled, "Simon, I want you to complete my dream. Recover the faults and mistakes I made. Improve the security. Let guest feel amazed. Rebuild Jurassic Park."

A pretty uncomfortable felt between the two friends. The wish was very overwhelming indeed, leaving Masrani with his mouth open and his eyes widened. It took some time before he realized that Hammond wasn't joking, he really wanted him to rebuild the park.

"I-I, but, err, w-what..." he stuttered, "you mean that you ask me to rebuild the original Jurassic Park? With dinosaurs?"

The old man nodded.

"Yes, of course! I know you have the power to do this, Simon. I trust you, people trust you. You can do this!"

"But John," Masrani interrupted, "you said InGen was ruined! They destroyed everything relating the dinosaurs, like embryos, amber, files... They bombed Isla Nublar! Every single dinosaur is dead! How can I recover all that work? That is going to take years!"

Hammond grinned at him with a strange look.

"Well, actually, not everything is destroyed..."

"What?!"

"I had foreseen the Costa Rica government would confiscate everything in InGen, so I ordered Dr. Wu to store the most important things. He secured every thing you're going to need to rebuild the park. He has all of the dinosaur-DNA, some amber, even embryos! They're all waiting for you in a safe place. Just ask Henry to restart the process and InGen will recreate all of the dinosaurs from the original park. Problem solved!"

Masrani felt like he was falling trough the floor. InGen really had these dinosaurs? Hammond was way more smarter than he thought.

"Okay, but how I'll know what went wrong in the old park? I mean, what do I need to improve? Of course, I could meet all of the survivors, but that's going to take much time too. Can't that be done easier?"

"Don't worry, I thought about that! I know two persons who faced death very close, and they know very much about safety child friendliness. Simon, I bet Lex and Timmy can tell you everything about the faults in Jurassic Park. And hey, if you visit them for therapy, you can directly ask everything you want about the park! Kill two birds with one stone!"

Masrani gasped. John had planned everything of this! He was a bit struggling with himself. One side of him said that he had to do the challenge, but his other side wasn't quite sure about it.

"Well, if you see it like that, I think I could to it. It's just, I'm not quite sure about it. It's going to be a incredible project and much things need to be done. I don't know if I can do this."

"Simon Masrani," Hammond said severely, "if I know you couldn't do this, I didn't ask you to do this. But you CAN do this, Simon! I'm positive about that! Please, people have the right to enjoy these creatures. Give them the chance, fulfill my dream like it was meant to be. You would do me, and the world, a big favor."

"Okay, okay," Masrani finally sighed, "but I'm going to build it much safer and bigger than the original park. I have to innovate it. Jurassic World will have safety at it first priority, but it'll give people the full dinosaur experience. Like you want it. We'll spare no expense."

"Oh Simon, I bet it'll be fantastic if you do that!" Hammond smiled while he shook the hand of his Indian friend. "There are no words that describe what for wonderful man you are. Thank you, just thank you."

For the next hours, they talked about the original park and the new 'Jurassic World'. Simon listened carefully to the stories of John and InGen. His mind was already planning the building of the new park and possible attractions that he could make. He already had found the perfect manager for the park too. It would be Claire Dearing, a woman that he met some years earlier. She was the head of his marketing division and did her job very good. Yes, she was kind of a workaholic, but that wasn't bad for the results of Masrani Global. Probably she could develop herself further if she received more responsibility, such over a theme park. He would give it a try.

After Hammond finally ended his story about a Triceratops, Masrani sighed and looked on his watch.

"Well, it's pretty late. I think I should go home and have some rest. My week is full of meetings and visiting projects, so probably I could meet Lex and Timmy at Sunday or something."

"Excellent," Hammond smiled, "thank you, and good luck. Be a bit careful with them, especially Lex. She's a bit fragile after all what happened in the old park. She was already a bit scared of big, meat-eating animals, even in the zoo. Just don't jump to fast to the subject and comfort them a little, I think that will work."

"I will. Well John, goodbye. Relax and have some rest." Masrani smiled.

They gave each other a warm hug and then Masrani left the room. Hammond stared happily to the many paintings at the wall and while he sank back into his warm bed, he thought satisfied about Jurassic World.


	2. Making Plans

_Chapter 2 - Making Plans_

* * *

 **First off: I'm so incredibly sorry! How long has it been since I updated the first chapter? A month or so? I really want to apologize, my personal life was quite busy and I hadn't the motivation and inspiration to write. But luckily, now I have! So here's the second chapter, and the story is a little changing. It's just to give it some background to make it interesting. Next chapter is coming soon! Please review or leave feedback when you like the story, because that's what motivating me the most.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ The Jurassic Author**

* * *

Suddenly, the feeling was there. It simply came out of nowhere, but it was horrible. Very horrible. Lex was unpleasantly surprised by it. She was in her room, typing at her computer. She really liked to play with her computer, after it was proofed that her knowledge of hacking could save lives, she kept expanding her hacking skills. But there were these horrible traumas, stalking her every day, in her sleep, in school, while she was relaxing in her room... She just couldn't escape them. Time after time those scary dinosaurs were hunting on her, and almost eating poor Lex. Timmy wasn't doing better. The divorce was worse enough, but their visit to Jurassic Park made it even worser. It was a wonder that they weren't emotional wrecks already, though they were very, very close to it.

Her hands began to shake slowly. Her breathing became faster. The peaceful sounds of birds outside disappeared and made place for more heavy, humming noises.

"Oh no, not again..." she thought.

But there was no escape. The noises became louder... louder... even more louder. It was like a strange, evil power was taking over her body. It grabbed her and held her tightly to her chair, her mind was only focused on the humming noises and her computer. The room became more dark, it started to rain. Lex could feel the warmth of the tropical climate and the moist, clammy air. Breathing of persons around her. The little rain drops falling on glass. On that moment, the codes on her computer began to twirl and disappear. Or no, actually they didn't disappear, they were pulled to the center of the screen where they transformed in a circle. The circle was joined by another, more tiny circle, which was black. With a shock, Lex realized what it was. It was an eye, the eye of a monstrous creature, which was looking to her. Tears were formed in her own, widened eyes. She was really scared now, a feeling that she experienced too much the latest time. The loud, humming noises transformed too, into a frightening growling. Why didn't anyone help? Was she alone there, in the rain, with that terrifying creature? Unfortunately, yes. But help came. Although, Lex didn't know if she should be so happy with that help. The light of a flashlight broke trough the darkness, shining directly in the eye. The first seconds, nothing happened. The pupil of the eye became smaller by it, a movement which was very uncomfortable for Lex. Suddenly, she heard something. Someone was whispering in her ear. At least, she thought someone did.

"Lex? What happened when you saw that monster, staring at you, figuring out how she could eat you the best?"

It came back as a flashback. She, and her little brother, in the warm Ford Explorer, staring frightened to the Tyrannosaurus Rex at the other side of the fence. Donald Gennaro was there too, they expected help from him. He was an adult, he would surely know what to do.

"But he didn't help you. He opened the door and he ran away. He left you." the voice continued. Indeed, she saw him opening the door, shivering from fright, and running away from the poor siblings to a more safer place. He made it, but they, they were left alone in the car with the scary Tyrannosaurus.

"He left us." she said.

"Indeed, he left us. He left us to die. He did nothing to help us, he was just running and didn't look back."

It was repeated a million times in her head. He left us. He left us. He left us. HE LEFT US!

A deafening roar sounded trough the room, overturning everything. The eye disappeared and made place for the furious head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, his jaws widened, ready to swallow everything in his way. Lex saw only darkness with millions of sharp teeth flowing to her.

She did the only thing that could help her. The same thing that she did on that evening, in the rain, covered with mud, alone with the Tyrannosaurus.

She screamed.

Lex felt on the floor, heavily crying and screaming as hard as she could. Her lungs were at the point of bursting, but her whole body was numb of pain. She was not conscious of who she was and where she was, she only felt that heavy pain and the repeating sentence in her head.

Until, the rescue came. Suddenly, she felt that two hands grabbed her tightly. Warmth returned to her body, the sentence slowly disappearing in her head. She looked up and saw the worried face of her mother, who was there, to save her. Her mother wasn't upset or screaming too, she just hold her tightly to her and hushed.

"Sssh, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here, there's nothing to be scared of. Calm down." she whispered.

Lex felt her body relax. The scary feelings disappeared, and with those, all of the pain. She kept hyperventilating and crying, but less hysterical than before. It was okay, her mother was here, and she was in her own room. Outside were the birds whistling again, and the sun was shining. They just stayed in that position, her mother comforting her. After a couple of minutes, she was finally able to speak again. Her mother noticed it.

"Was it the big one again?" she asked.

Lex nodded.

"I-it was t-trying to eat m-me. I-I saw the lawyer running a-away."

"Oh honey, don't worry. It isn't here, you are completely safe. Calm, good job, nothing can hurt you."

"T-thank you." Lex sniffed.

Her mother smiled. She brushed trough her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear. Soon, Lex sat up and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" her mother asked.

"Yes, but I could use a glass of water. My throat is a bit dry."

"Sure, I get you one." her mother answered. When she left the room, Lex sighed and stared at the space under her desk. When would these terrible traumas end?

* * *

There was a strange atmosphere when Simon Masrani entered the meeting room of the InGen headquarters. He didn't greet the board members while he walked over to his chair at the begin of the table, and he felt the staring eyes stinging in his back. He didn't took immediately place, but first placed his hands on the chair and looked to all of the board members.

"My condolences, ladies, gentlemen. I feel sorry for the big loss of Mr. John Parker Hammond. Please know that I didn't expect that I would be in charge over this company so soon. I hope we can agree with each other over the future for InGen Technologies."

After his words, he sat down at the chair and folded his hands. The members nodded and stared at the center of the table, with the same sad feeling in their heads. Masrani sighed in relief, at least he and the members agreed at one point. After a few seconds, a man raised his hand. Masrani realized that they were still in a meeting and quickly nodded his head.

"Mr. Yves, I believe that you have a question?"

"Yes, Mr. Masrani, I would like to propose if it's not a good idea to sell the company. I don't want to jump to any conclusions so fast, but I think InGen has had it's day. Mr. Hammond's founded this company, it has done it work well, but after the Isla Nublar incident, we became not more than a wreck, it's survival depending on other people's troubles. It's really noble of Masrani Global to fund our company, but I don't think InGen has a future anymore. It would be better for us all if we sell the company and it's islands."

To Masrani's anger, some of the other board members slightly nodded. He took a deep breath and tried to answer on a neutral tone, but there was still some shivering in it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "I don't want to be rude, but that's one of the stupidest idea's I ever heard. I would like to remind you that Mr. Hammond handed over his company for a reason. It was a big honor to gain his trust, and as long as I live, I wouldn't do anything that could damage that trust. So please focus on a future for InGen, and not on the loads of money you could earn with it's sale."

Some of the members bent their head. Masrani was pleased with his shot, "1-0 for me." he thought.

"Mr. Masrani is right, we can't give up so soon. We need to find a solution, in memory of Mr. Hammond." a woman finally said.

"I don't agree at that point," Mortimer Dantes, head of InGen's financial department, answered, "our slogans says that we focus on the future, and that is exactly what we do. Mr Hammond has unfortunately passed away, and we may not stay in the past. He insisted that we kept innovating and it would the best to continue that right now, the world would be better off without this company.

The original intentions of Hammond were very noble, but they simply can't be realized after all the madness that we went trough."

"Mr Dantes, I didn't give you the right to speak. Please raise your hand the next time, I expect those formalities from all of you. About your point, I would like to ask you a question. If you already gave InGen up, why haven't you left already? I won't stop you, you can immediately leave right now if you want."

Another point for Masrani. Dantes bent his head and was suddenly surprisingly quiet.

"Thank you." Masrani said simply, "Now, if there isn't anyone more who wants this company ruined, we can move over to the actual point. As the new owner of InGen Technologies, I insist that we keep the original intentions and visions. Mr Hammond founded this company for a reason, and we need to continue that dream. I know that we have had much misery and financial troubles, but we are stable now, thanks to Masrani Global. I don't expect anything from you for our services, but you have to promise me that you all will give the full support to my projects."

The board members nodded. Masrani smiled.

"Well, fine, that's done then. Okay, as I were saying, I have the idea to complete Mr Hammond's dream. Continue where he finished, actually."

Everyone stared at their new Indian owner in shock. They have seen much from this man, but this proposal was the last thing they expected. At least, their whole company went into the ground as result of the dream of John Hammond. And now this man wanted to continue it? Jane Fryson, Vice President of the InGen corporation, raised her hand.

"Mr Masrani, with all respect, but you know what consequences this will mean? And, we aren't even certain that it could be possible! Costa Rica wouldn never allow us to build on Isla Nublar again!"

"I am fully aware of the consequences, Ms Fryson, but please, let me explain! Before..., wait, someone's knocking on the door." he looked on his watch, "Perfect timing! Come in, Henry!"

The door of the meeting room was opened and a man in a white coat came in. He was from Chinese origin, somewhere in his early forties, and a bright smile on his intellectual face.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Masrani presented while he stood up, "may I introduce you to the new Chief Genetic Engineer of our corporation, Dr Henry Wu! Please, take a seat Henry."

He offered Wu a chair, which he politely accepted, and took place next to Masrani. He spread some documents on the table while Masrani continued his speech.

"As I were saying, I explained why I absolutely want this. Some days ago, before his death, Mr Hammond invited me to his mansion. He talked about Jurassic Park, and what for wonderful place it could have been if the incident didn't happen. He spoke which so much power, so much passion, that I was deeply touched by it. People, believe me, this dream has to be fulfilled. If we want this together, we can do this together. At least, I will do everything in my power to complete this goal. Mr John Hammond made a last wish to me. He wanted me to rebuild Jurassic Park, bigger, more spectacular, but the most important: safer. My plan is to indeed build a theme park, Jurassic World, which will be improved at Jurassic Park's mistakes. But it will also give a full dinosaur experience, I see it as the most spectacular, safest theme park in the world."

"Bravo, bravo! Beautiful words!" Wu spoke enthusiastically while he clapped.

The rest of the members quickly joined him and also clapped for Masrani's wonderful speech. He smiled, it was now certain that he had convinced the board members.

"Very well, now to come back at the question of Ms Fryson, you said that it isn't certain that this giant project could be true. I suppose you refer to our big losses concerning DNA and sources, don't you?"

Fryson nodded.

"Very well, that is why invited dr Wu! Henry, please present project 'Extinction'!"

Wu stood proudly up and pinned some of his documents at the board behind Masrani. He also picked up some pictures and gave them to the members, who curiously studied them.

"Good, my ladies and gentlemen, as you know, we were able to recreate dinosaurs by a project that first off collects parts of DNA from sources like Amber. If we have enough amounts of DNA fragments, we will sequence the code. The matching fragments are reassembled, and we have almost the full DNA strands! Then, my personal proposal that made recreating dinosaurs fast and effective possible, will be used; we fill the holes with amphibian DNA. We place the completed DNA in unfertilized eggs, they hatch, and a new dinosaur life is born! Of course, the whole process is much more work, but just keep it simply."

He smiled to the members.

"Unfortunately, due to the incidents at Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, Costa Rica confiscated most of our projects, which included much DNA of species. Luckily, Mr Hammond had foreseen that it could happen. He asked me to store the most necessary materials, such as important DNA fragments from important species, reports, and even Amber! And that, my dear ladies and gentleman, is exactly what I've done! So that is project 'Extinction': collect the missing fragments and restart the dinosaur recreating project."

"My dear," Fryson gasped, "and you had stored hem the whole chapter 11? The whole time?! Without we even knew it?"

"Exactly." Wu confirmed, "Mr Hammond thought it was clever to inform not too much people about it. Only I, Mr Hammond himself, and Mr Masrani when he took over InGen, knew about it. He didn't even tell his own daughter or grandchildren about it! What I call, a wise decision!"

Masrani agreed with a nod of his head.

"And now comes the best of all," Wu laughed, "we have all the materials and machines that we need. I just need your permission and we can restart the whole process, we should be able to recreate the important species about a couple of weeks. Later, we could be also able to recreate the less important species, confiscated by the Costa Rican government. We can do the whole process again without them even noticing it!"

To his and Masrani's delight, everyone looked flabbergasted.

"Wow... that is... unexpected. Fryson muttered."

"It is, indeed!" Masrani smiled, "So, my dear ladies and gentlemen, one problem solved. Now we can focus on the construction of the park, and... Mr Dantes?"

He spoke the name of Dantes with a little irritation.

"Mr Masrani, this project is very overwhelming, but haven't you thought about the risks and consequences it could have? Mr Hammond had very professional team of construction engineers and spoke with the same conviction as you do, but we saw the destruction it created. His plan failed, it was proofed that it simply couldn't!"

"You're right about that," Masrani nodded, "but I would like to remind you to the fact that my company is only concentrated on the future, not the past. Jurassic World will stand for improvement. I want to improve what Hammond did wrong, make it safer. But if you want to be satisfied, don't worry. We will perform a full safety research and test everything until we are sure that it's completely safe."

Dantes was quiet again, but he didn't look very convinced.

"Good, over to the next point; the construction and running of Jurassic World. I invited two persons, they should be here within a minute..."

And with Masrani's words, suddenly knocking on the door was heard. He smiled.

"As you speak of the devil! Come in, please!"

The door was opened and a man, followed by a woman, entered the room. The man had grey hair and wore a short beard in the same color. He was also a bit sturdy. The woman had red hair and a beautiful, young face.

"People, may I introduce you to the head of InGen's security, Mr Hoskins, and the new Operations Manager of Jurassic World, Ms Dearing. Welcome, Vic, Claire, please take a seat."

Space was made next to Henry and the new guests sat down.

"Good," Masrani continued, "first we have to think about our first steps. All of the old facilities must be overgrown by the jungle by now, so first we need to do some deconstruction work. I don't think that will form problems, BUT, the wildlife on Isla Nublar does. Us was told that Nublar was bombed. It isn't. Mr Hammond succeeded in preventing the bombing by InGen and Costa Rica, so the dinosaurs are actually still living on the island. Before you are going to be furious and pass out, please first listen to Mr Hoskins. He is an important security advisor in this project. Vic, you can speak."

Hoskins stood up and gave some maps of Nublar to the board members, which included some satellite images.

"Good, people, we thought the complete hell was over when Hammond and his group left Nublar and reports said it was bombed. Unfortunately, it isn't. All of the original species are still living in the ruins of the old park. As you can see on the maps, the carnivores are mostly living in the west, close to the visitors center. The herbivores are peacefully living at the east plains and fields. Now I can tell you that it would be crazy to send a whole construction team and a bunch of soldiers to the island without some professional planning. That's why InGen Security designed Operation Genesis. It's organized in several phases, each including strictly secured construction. I give you an example; phase one: Alpha Team examines sector Y and gives the green light if everything's alright. Then the construction team can deconstruct everything in sector Y. If the security team detects any dinosaurs, the capturing unit is send to capture the dinosaur. Dr Wu can use it for research and probably it can be used in the new park. We keep doing this until every single corner of the island is cleared and then, the construction team can start building Jurassic World."

Fryson began applauding and was quickly joined by the other board members, who looked very satisfied with the plans. Hoskins proudly nodded and took place again.

"Well done, so, if there aren't any questions, we can go on to managing?" Masrani asked. A member raised is hand.

"What are we going to do with the aggressive carnivores, and where are we going to hold the dinosaurs until the park is finished?"

"Good question," Hoskins answered, "the most aggressive carnivores will be shot immediately. They are to dangerous to capture and hold for a time, maybe Dr Wu can use them for collecting some DNA, but that's all. We'll construct a temporary territory for the dinosaurs, protected to the max of course. It'll be guarded by special unites every single minute of the day. If anything breaks out, it'll be tranquillized immediately. No need to worry, your safety is our first priority!"

"Thank you!" the member smiled happily. Masrani smiled too.

"Good, over to the managing. Claire?"

Claire didn't stand up, but added some plans to the collection of the board members. Dantes took the financial plan directly and studied it interested.

"Very well, running a giant theme park such as this isn't very easy. We need to hire a lot of staff to keep the business running, but we also must build many facilities for our guests. My idea was to start small, hotels, a main street, monorails, etcetera etcetera. We don't immediately put every single species Dr Wu creates in the park, as I said, we start simple with a few species and build it up until the park has grown into the biggest park in the world! That needs a lot of planning and preparation, but I'm certain that I and my team are able to do it. I don't think people get bored so fast, a dinosaur park is not just a normal zoo. We just need to add some new species every amount of years, to keep the audience interested."

"Excellent idea. I want to remember you dat I won't care so much about the finances, as Mr Hammond himself said "We spare no expense!", and that's exactly what we will do. I want people to experience dinosaurs, living, breathing wonders, and not just make money from the park. Remember; Jurassic World will exist to show us how small we actually are. To realize Mr Hammond's dream!"

"Yes, Mr Masrani," Claire smiled, "but in fact, the reality of running a them park isn't just about make someone's dream true..."

Masrani gave her a warning glance, and she immediately shut her mouth. Quickly she continued explaining the plans.

"People will be able to get to Isla Nublar by a ferry, which transports people from Costa Rica to the island. Once there, they travel to the main street aboard the monorail. From there, they can check in in the hotels and visit everything they want. The main street will include several facilities, such as a steak restaurant and souvenir shops. At the head of the main street will stand the innovation center. People can learn about the prehistory and see how the dinosaur recreating process is done in the lab, I believe you wanted to call it the Hammond Creation Lab, Mr Masrani?"

Masrani nodded.

"In memory of John Hammond, who was the first who thought about bringing dinosaurs back to earth."

"Good," Claire continued, "the park will be fully controlled from out the control room, located on the mountain behind the middle part of the park. Oh, and we thought about a very special attraction, didn't we, Mr Masrani?"

"Yes yes," Masrani smiled, "but you know, I prefer to keep that secret. At least, it needs some developing and it would be nicer when it stays a surprise, wouldn't it?"

Claire nodded.

"Of course, so, if there aren't any questions left, I would like to give the word back to Mr Masrani. I'll take care of a full report which will show you every detail of the plans. You can also ask me anything you want whenever you want. I would be pleased to answer every question."

The members looked to each other, but no one raised his hand. Masrani fold his hands and looked to his fellow associates.

"Well, I think everything is clear. Before I dismiss the meeting, I would like to ask you one question. Raise your hand if you agree with Jurassic World, and don't when you don't agree."

He watched curiously to all the members. Some weren't quite sure, but trusted employees like Fryson immediately raised their hands. Quickly, the others raised their hands too. Even Dantes! They were convinced when their Vice President agreed, at least they fully trusted her. Masrani clapped happily in his hands.

"Perfect, so I see everything agrees? Fantastic! Good, meeting dismissed. I will meet you again when Operation Genesis started and there is some progress in the whole project. Good day, everyone."

With that, he stood up, followed by his associates and the board members. Some where surprisingly talking with each other while they left the room, others deeply thinking. Masrani, Claire and Wu kept speaking with each other, too busy to notice Dantes and Hoskins leaving together. They were discussing something... which wasn't right...


	3. A Nightmare or a Dream?

Chapter 3 - A Nightmare or a Dream?

 _Some weeks later..._

Henry Wu was leaning on his elbows on a desk of his private laboratory, studying some pictures. They all included the same person, sometimes accompanied by Wu himself; a young Chinese girl who was smiling all the time. He sighed and continued to look at all the photo's. Then he watched to a pile of documents. Those were less happier than all the pictures of the girl; bills, debts and other financial reports. Wu's face was sad. He was at the point of throwing all of the documents in the trash bin, but unfortunately, deep in his hart he knew he couldn't. The question continued to replay in his head over and over again; _"Why me? Why us?"_

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, followed by a "Henry, can I come in?"

Wu jumped up. Quickly, he crammed the pictures in his desk and put the documents in a folder, calling "Wait a second, I have to do a little cleaning!"

After he hid the folder under a pile of DNA reports, he allowed the person to come in. Masrani opened the door carefully and entered the office.

"Good afternoon, Henry! Nice to see you again." he smiled

"Hello, Mr Masrani, uh, yeah..., beautiful day isn't it?" Wu smiled nervously back. Masrani raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright, Henry? You look a bit nervous."

"What? Oh, no, there's nothing Mr Masrani, just a bit busy with the current state of affairs and those things... Now InGen Genetics' department is needed again, we have to wake up from a deep sleep, and that isn't going slightly sometimes.." Wu excused.

"I see." Masrani said, not completely convinced, "Well, don't doubt to come to me if there's something going on. You can always count on me, don't forget that. So, how's the recreating process going?"

"Wonderful," Wu said, relieved that Masrani didn't continue, "currently, we are busy with recreating some of the herbivore species. Personally I prefer to focus on the Theropods, much more interesting! I think they will make a fine addition to Jurassic World."

"And what are those? Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know much about dinosaur species... Should be more studying the subject, if I want to build a dinosaur park."

Wu laughed.

"Oh well, that isn't a shame sir. You can leave all of the science aspects to us, at least, we are the scientists!" he winked, "But if you really want to know more about dinosaurs, I would recommend reading some children's books. Those are the easiest to understand for beginners!"

"Oh come on," Masrani said, laughing, "I'm not that kind of a freshman!"

"Back to the point, Theropods are carnivores, mostly slender and with a sort of crocodile snout. Take for example, the Spinosaurus or the Baryonyx."

He showed some pictures to Masrani, which included the two predators. By seeing the impressed face of Masrani, Wu smiled.

"Pretty big boys, aren't they? We originally created a Spinosaurus on Isla Sorna, and even had a Baryonyx in Jurassic Park! Well, unfortunately, it was never shown to the visitors. But that wasn't a wonder, and I guess the T-Rex was enough for them."

He saw that Masrani frowned, so he quickly continued his discoveries.

"As I were saying, I am researching the possibilities concerning the Theropods. The final choice is of course up to the park management, but I think it's safer if we display only the Baryonyx and the Suchomimus for the audience. In addition to the Spinosaurus, they are more passive towards humans. If we keep them in a safe distance, it will be completely safe."

"That sounds very good to me," Masrani answered, "I believe they live in swamps, don't they?"

"Unfortunately, we aren't able to create a theory about that question. We could use the already existing theories, but as proofed with the Brachiosaurs, we are not sure if they're right. And you know, we could always try to change the DNA code a bit so that they leave their habits. Why would you like to know that, actually? To create the perfect environment for them?"

"A kind of, I was thinking about combining an environment with an attraction. For example, if they like to live next to a lake or river, we could organize boat rides or something!"

"Hm," Wu thought, "I haven't seen it like that. But I think it's an excellent idea, people will love it!"

Masrani smiled. He was looking trough the room for other interesting things. He suddenly saw something very interesting; a collage of a monstrous sea creature. It looked like a prehistoric crocodile, with razor sharp teeth and a body of a lizard.

"And which dinosaur is this?"

"Oh, that one?" Wu said, walking towards the collage, "That, Mr Masrani, is our first prehistoric sea creature; the Mosasaurus. Once it ruled the Cretaceous seas, devouring everything that came in it's way. Even great white sharks! By the way, did you know that in fact the Mosasaurus isn't actually a dinosaur? It's more an immense seagoing lizard.."

"Very impressive!" Masrani said, "So, Jurassic World is going to have an aquarium? That sounds pretty interesting!"

"Don't you know? Strange... We received the guest some days after the meeting, from the park management. I guess Ms Dearing didn't tell you everything about the plans for the park." Wu stated.

"Could be. Claire is full of surprises, but that's only admirable about her. I think I've made a wise decision by putting you al in the team of Jurassic World, it's going perfect!"

Masrani gave Wu a pat on the back, and they both watched proudly to all the projects that Wu had started since the meeting. Suddenly, Masrani realized something and looked on his watch.

"Oh dear, I have to go!" he said startled.

"Meeting?" Wu asked surprised.

"No, no, I have to do something that I actually had to do a month ago. A promise I made to Hammond."

"Mr Hammond? He asked you more than fulfill his dream?"

Masrani nodded.

"I have to do something for his grandchildren. You know, Lex and Timmy Murphy. They're pretty traumatized after the Nublar accident, Hammond told me that his daughter was too tired of all and stayed in her bed the whole time. So, now they have those trauma's, they need to take care of themselves, their grandfather passed away, that nasty divorce..."

"Too much to handle for two innocent children." Wu finished.

"Exactly," Masrani confirmed, "my first intention was to consult with them for safety advice, but now I realize that I first need to help them. So, I'll arrange a psychiatrist, and I believe Hammond has something for the divorce too. At least, he gave me a letter which I should give to his daughter. "Just deliver this, and everything will be fine." he said."

"I see. Do you think there's a chance that they will help you?" Wu asked.

"Why not?"

"Well, you know all the terrible things that happened in Jurassic Park. If they hear that you build a new park, they're probably going to be very upset."

"Oh, I think it'll be fine," Masrani answered, "they surely will understand the good intentions of their grandfather. But you're right about the fact that I have to be careful, they might be a little fragile after all..."

"Hm, you should go now. Wish them all the luck in the world from me and, eh, I hope they recover fast."

Masrani smiled.

"I will, goodbye Henry!"

After Masrani left the office, it was pretty silent. Wu stood undecided in the room, gathering all his thoughts. Why hadn't he told it to Masrani? He would understand him, like Hammond did. But, what if he wouldn't understand? Then his secret was known, and that was the last thing he wanted. His soundless thinking was suddenly interrupted when there sounded again knocking on the door.

"What now?" he said, annoyed, "Come in!"

The door was opened and Hoskins walked in, scanning the room for any other persons.

"Vic? Which crazy scientist forced you to come here?" Wu asked, part laughing, and relieved that it wasn't Masrani who came back.

"Business." Hoskins answered, carefully looking if someone was following him. "Wu, you have some troubles... right?"

In a few seconds, Wu was completely on his guard. Hoskins' way of speaking revealed that he discovered something that should be a secret. And it was Wu's secret.

"I don't know what you mean..." he said, watching suspiciously to the head of InGen's security.

"Oh please Wu, I'm not here to blackmail you or something, I want to help you." Hoskins responded.

"With what?"

"Come on, I know you have financial problems. You're worried about your daughter, aren't you? Can't blame that on you, I respect your situation. Wu, don't understand me wrong, I come here as a friend and not as an enemy."

Wu froze. His eyes widened, and his jaws dropped. For a few seconds, he just stared with no other emotion than shock to Hoskins, who seemed to enjoy this moment of surprise. He used it to continue his story.

"Don't wonder how I know this information, that doesn't matters. What DOES matter, is that I have the solution for your problems. And you can get it very easily, just do something for us.

Finally, Wu awake from his shock. He shook his head and a hidden anger was crawling up from his mind.

"I, I don't know... I mean, this secret was supposed to stay a secret, and now suddenly you come running into my office to use it as something to force me... to do something for you! Now that's what I call blackmail!" he said angry.

"You don't understand me." Hoskins said, shaking his head, "Wu, I don't force you to do something for me. I offer you a solution for your problems. If you don't agree with it, you can immediately quit if you want. Your secret will remain a secret."

"Hm, it sounds attractive... But, what are we talking about?" Wu asked, leaning on his desk.

"I can only tell you that it won't be illegal or something in the dark. If you agree with the proposal, I tell you every detail of the project."

"It still sounds like something dark Hoskins, so if I'm understanding right, my participation at your project is fully based on trust?"

"Exactly," Hoskins answered, "and if you don't trust me, you can kick me out of your office right now. Just think a few seconds of it, Wu, and think about the bright future which lays for you. It's very simple, just say yes."

Wu thought about Hoskins words. Agreeing meant that his problems were solved, but if he was going to do something dark within the walls of InGen, that meant he damaged the trust of Masrani. The trust of Hammond. The trust of everyone who believed him. But Hoskins said that it wouldn't be dark. Could he trust Hoskins?

All those questions were racing trough his mind, Wu couldn't decide. But finally, he seemed to give his future and that of his daughter more priority.

"Very well then. What do you want me to do?" he agreed.

* * *

"No Laurel, no." Daisy Murphy said while she looked in concern out of the kitchen window. "You can't do that to us! Do you realize in what for crisis we are? For gods sake, the children! You'll damage them even more!"

She listened for a second to the voice on the phone, and became more angrier.

"What?! Have you become mad or something? Laurel, listen, it was a decision that we made together, we both wanted to divorce. That means that we also have to respect each other. And you know, it isn't so much about me, it is about the children. Do you even know what for hell they have to go trough?"

She listened again.

"No, you can't blame this on the children, nor on me, nor on dad. He just wanted to give them some distraction from this nasty situation. Maybe it's hard for us, but for them, it's much harder! They are young, innocent, traumatized kids. They are too young to understand the whole divorce. Laurel, you have to give them the time and space to recover."

The words her ex-husband then spoke, made her furious.

"I can't believe I was ever married to such an... asshole like you!"

She threw the phone away and stood motionless for the window. Clenching her fists, she imagined the head of her ex-husband, which she should beat up until nothing was left. How could he? Did he even have a heart, or was he actually a human? She couldn't believe that he was so mean to them. When they first met, they felt love for each other, dancing every night until they were exhausted. They married, and got the two most wonderful children on earth. Suddenly, that love disappeared. They realized that they couldn't go on like this, so they divorced. Then there was that terrible accident which nearly killed their children. They came back as traumatized wrecks, and now Laurel did even make it worser by ruining Daisy and their children? He wasn't a human... he was a monster.

The angry feelings made place for sadness. Tears were forming in her eyes. It couldn't go on like this. Lex and Timmy were at the point of collapsing, traumatized, that divorce, their grandpa, the only happy man who gave them some distraction was gone, it's just too much for two innocent children... Should she tell them about their father?

"No," she thought, "another setback would ruin them."

She decided it was the best to not tell them. She would to it on a better moment. Suddenly, the tea maker beeped, indicating that the tea was ready. Daisy sighed and poured the hot water in cups. Then, she took a deep breath and took them to the living room.

The Murphy siblings were in the living room, trying to have some rest. Timmy was sitting at the table, reading some comics. Although he really did his best to concentrate on the fun, he didn't succeeded. He had constantly the feeling that a velociraptor was lurking behind him, ready to attack. The trauma's got him as well; his breathing was irregular, sometimes he was gasping, then he barely breathed. Also it sometimes looked like a shock went trough him and then he was hiding behind every piece of furniture he could find.

Lex was resting on the couch. Due to the trauma's she couldn't sleep very well since their arrival at home, and as Daisy stated, she was exhausted and nearly at the point of collapsing. They tried the most powerful sleep medicines they could find, but nothing worked.

Daisy put the tea on the table next to the couch. She looked in concern to her daughter, who was just staring at nothing.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" she asked, tough she already knew the answer.

"Terrible. I'm so tired mom, I want to sleep, but every time when I'm trying to, those trauma's come and they make it impossible." Lex said sadly.

"I understand it, but you know, you have to keep trying." Daisy said while she stroked trough Lex' blonde hair, "One day you'll succeed, I know you will. But for now you really need some rest, so try not to move too much and close your eyes for some minutes. If it doesn't work or you see the trauma's again, call me."

"But mom," Lex said weak, "what if that they won't ever come? Who says I will ever get rest? I'm exhausted, I don't think I can hold this much longer."

"Sweetie, I know it's very hard for you. As I said, just try to close your eyes for a few minutes. I'll look for some other sleeping pills, maybe they have some which could work."

"Okay, but aren't you supposed to rest in your bed? You don't may forget to rest too..."

"I'm not sleeping as long as you need some attention. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Can you promise that?"

Lex nodded, and her mother smiled at her. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and then went over to the table, where she looked over the shoulder of Timmy.

"Hey sweetheart, are you liking the comics?"

"Well, I'm trying to," Timmy answered, "but I see dinosaurs on every page. It's like they are stalking me or something, I can't get them out of my head."

His mother sighed.

"And you tried to do something else too? Like, playing a video game or something?"

"Yes mom, but they don't help either. I'm so scared of being eaten and those things..."

"Oh Timmy," Daisy said while she hugged him tightly, "you're safe here, don't forget that. Nothing can gets you while I'm here. I'll drive them away with the cooking pans, or with the vacuum cleaner."

Luckily, Timmy smiled weakly. He was a bit more sensitive to humor than Lex, but she has always been the most hysterical of the two.

"By the way, what did dad say when you called him?" Tim asked.

Daisy bit on her tongue. "Nooooo..." she thought, now she had to lie... she had to find an excuse for her son.

"Well, you know, he's just a bit tired." she answered, "he's pretty busy and can't make much time for you free, but he hopes you'll be alright soon."

Timmy frowned. Daisy saw he didn't believe it, but luckily, he just shrugged and picked another comic.

"Well, that's nice of him. Hope he'll be alright too." he simply said.

Daisy smiled. At least their son was still nice to his father, even if he was so mean to them. Her comforting speeches were suddenly interrupted by the door bell.

"Hm, I have to see who that is." Daisy said, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Timmy nodded. His mother left the room and headed to the door. When she opened it, a Indian man, accompanied by a blonde woman who looked like a scientist, greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Ms Murphy, my name is Simon Masrani." the man presented himself.

"From Masrani Global?" Daisy asked, surprised, "so you were a friend of my... father.."

Masrani nodded.

"That's right, miss. My condolences for the loss of your father. It must have been hard for you and your children."

"It still is. Well, what can I do for you, Mr Masrani?"

"Oh, eh, actually, I would like to ask if I could do something for you. I can, actually. I believe you are the mother of Alexis and Timothy Murphy?"

"Lex and Tim? Y-yeah, they are my children..." Daisy answered a bit shocked.

"Good! So, if I'm informed well, your children had a accident on the island of your grandfather, and became traumatized. That's right, isn't it?"

Daisy nodded.

"I would like to discuss something with you while Dr Yvester has some sessions with them. Can you do that, Dr Yvester?"

The blonde woman nodded and shook the hand of Daisy.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is doctor Clarissa Yvester, psychiatrist. Maybe I could do something against the trauma's of your children."

"You can?!" Daisy answered flabbergasted, "But...I,... what have I done to deserve this? What does this mean?"

"Nothing shocking, Ms Murphy." Masrani responded, "we just want to help you and your children, a wish made by your father himself."

"Well, then come in." Daisy quickly said.

She stepped out of the way, and Masrani and Yvester entered the hallway. Though it was a small house, Masrani liked the simple interior.

"Can I meet the children?" Yvester said.

"Yes, of course, this way." Daisy said, leading the psychiatrist to the living room. While they were away, Masrani studied the many pictures on the walls. Some of them included a man. "Probably their father." he thought. He looked like a friendly man to him, but of course, he didn't now if he was really so nice as he looked like. The others were mostly family photos, all including a happily smiling Lex and Timmy and the laughing parents.

"It's a shame that these beautiful people have to be ruined like this." Masrani thought, "I hope I'm not too late."

His thoughts were disrupted by Daisy, who closed the door of the living room. She looked surprised, but also happy to Masrani.

"Well Mr Masrani, I think you just save us. The kids are seeming very comfortable with Doctor Yvester! I hope she's able to remove the trauma's..."

"I bet she is, dr Yvester is the best psychiatrist I could find! Well, probably it takes a quarter or a half hour for the session, so shall we go to a quieter place?"

"Sounds very good to me, we can talk in the kitchen." Daisy said.

Masrani took place at the kitchen table while Daisy prepared some tea. She was very interested in the man and his intentions.

"So, why do you suddenly decide to help me and my children? Did my father really did his best so hard to convince you?" she smiled.

"Well, it's actually kind of a promise I made to him. When I heard about the critical status of your children, I felt a bit responsible as the new owner of InGen. And really, it's a shame that those beautiful kids are ruined by something stupid such as trauma's. So, I asked dr Yvester, and she immediately agreed. Don't worry about her, she's the most advanced psychiatrist on the site of trauma's. If someone is able to remove those trauma's, it's her."

"That sounds very encouraging," Daisy complimented, "you know, Mr Masrani, I think you came just in time. My kids are nearly collapsing from all the misery that they have to go trough. Alleviating the nasty situation by removing the trauma's is just what we needed so badly!"

Masrani smiled.

"That's wonderful to hear. I'm glad I can help you."

"Yeah," Daisy said happily, "but... you know, it doesn't change the situation much. There's still that nasty divorce, and the loss of my father... And there's more."

"More?" Masrani asked, curious.

Daisy nodded and wiped a tear out of her eye.

"I received a call from my ex-husband. He's planning to throw us out of our house."

"What?!"

Masrani's jaws dropped and he stared at the sad Daisy in disbelief.

"But, how... that's inhuman! He can't do that!"

"Exactly my reaction," Daisy confirmed, "but unfortunately, Mr Masrani, I think there's nothing to do about it. You know, we're not very strong on juridical site. My ex-husband is in a positive position, he has a lawyer who has much influence on the judge, and he puts everything on a manner so that it looks like that we are intimidating him or something. I already told him it's crazy, because he ruins our life and our children! But, he doesn't care. It seems like he does it for the fun, to see us broken, crawling trough the mud and struggling to find a roof above our heads. He's a monster."

"I can see that." Masrani said quietly, "But, there must be a way to fight back. There must be a way to solve this problem."

"I haven't seen a way so far." Daisy sighed, "We can't afford a lawyer. First, father took care of his, but after his death, he left nothing behind. I don't understand it, there must be something..."

"Well, there is something..." Masrani said while he searched trough his pocket, "ah, here it is. Here you go, Ms Murphy."

He gave a letter to Daisy, which was signed by a "H". The envelope was from InGen, proofed by the big logo in the corner. She studied it with huge eyes.

"This is it..." she muttered, "dad's final message. The answer to our questions. This can solve our problems!"

She tried to open it enthusiastically, but was stopped by Masrani.

"Um, Ms Murphy, I would like to ask you if you could open it when we have left. I think it needs some more privacy, and first, I have a question for you."

"Yes, yes, of course..." Daisy said, very impatient, please, ask your question.

"Good." Masrani sighed, "Ms Murphy, I know this is hard for you and your children, and it made nearly wrecks of them. I want to ask them something about the Isla Nublar accident."

Daisy looked at Masrani in shock.

"You must be joking." she half grinned.

"I'm afraid not." Masrani answered, "could you prepare them very discrete and slowly for a conversation about the accident. Give them the time and space to process, those kind of things."

"No way I would do that! That accident ruined my children, and now you want to remember them at it?" Daisy asked indignantly.

"No, no, that's not my intention. My company just needs some advice about the safety in Jurassic Park. They just have to tell what went wrong, and it'll be okay. Nothing about raptors, or T-Rexes, and those things."

"Well, I have to think about it. It has been a big shock for us and confronting them so soon with the subject might go wrong. I'm not quite sure if it's a good idea." Daisy stated.

"I can understand that. But I also arranged the psychiatrist to give them the chance to speak a bit more normally about the park. Just remember it like it was meant; funny, innovating and spectacular."

"I'll think about it and inform them if it's necessary." Daisy answered, "But where do you need all that information for?"

"Unfortunately, I can't currently tell you that. Maybe later, if the world's prepared for it." Masrani said while he stood up, "Well, it was really wonderful to meet you. I wish you all the luck of the world and a good recovery for your children. Dr Yvester will come multiple times a week until your children lost their trauma's completely."

"That's fine, thank you." Daisy said. They shook hands, and in the hall they met Yvester again.

"They did it great." she smiled, "I think they're able to forget it within a month or 2. You have strong and brave kids, Ms Murphy."

"They always have been." Daisy said. All of them laughed.

She closed the door after Masrani and Yvester left by car. Curiously, she opened the letter and began to reed.

 _Dear Daisy,_

 _When you are reading this, it's possible that I already passed away, but that doesn't take away my love for you and Lex and Timmy. You met Simon Masrani, he gave this letter to you. I hope he does something for the grandchildren, but I think that will be fine. You have to know that Simon is a very passionate man, and he has truly the power to reach his goals. He goes completely for it, and he will give everything for it. I made a wish to him, a wish that he sees as a goal he has to reach. And he needs to reach it, Daisy, because it's a wish for us all. Maybe you don't see the essence for it, but please, give him the chance. I hope you can convince Lex and Timmy to help him reaching his goal; it looks pretty crazy, but their help is crucial. You would do the world a huge favor if you do it._

 _I realize that you're in a nasty divorce, and you have problems with your ex-husband. Don't worry, I took care of it. Give the other small letter in the envelope to Jane Fryson, Vice President of InGen. I left instructions for her behind to hire a lawyer and build a strategical juridical defense. If you do that, you have a fair chance against your ex-husband._

 _Let me make one thing clear; I love you and I love Lex and Timmy. I couldn't have been prouder of my family, and I ask you, don't forget me, but also don't be too long in the past. Yes, my death might be a big loss, but it won't help your future, so just let it go. That would be the best for us al._

 _Love you forever,_

 _John Hammond_

She felt tears forming in her eyes, and when she happily smiled, she also cried by reading the beautiful message of her deceased father.

"I love you too, dad." she said.

After a few minutes, she decided to check how the kids were doing. She opened the door, and then stood 10 seconds absolutely still. She couldn't believe her eyes, pinched her arm, but she wasn't dreaming. Lex and Timmy were peacefully asleep, both on a couch. Daisy smiled. Suddenly, a nightmare turned into a delightful dream.


End file.
